A Pesar de Todo
by taby16
Summary: Desde que la conoció su vida cambió... enamorarse puede ser bueno o puede ser malo... bueno porque porque vives ilusionado... aveces malo porque puede ser no correspondido... al menos eso parece....Haru&Michi!
1. Me Llamo Michiru Kaioh

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me gustaría, pero no son míos a excepción de la historia que les traigo.

Sumary: Desde que la conoció su vida cambió... enamorarse puede ser bueno o puede ser malo... bueno porque vives ilusionado, aveces malo porque puede ser no correspondido... o al menos eso parece... Haruka x Michiru!

**Capitulo I 'Me llamo Michiru Kaioh'**

"Aquel roce de impacto mortal, 

Ha dejado a mi corazón mal herido,

Pues ha quedado débil y a merced

De los dardos certeros de cupido.

Me he preguntado sin hallar respuesta,

El por qué mis ojos la buscan con ansiedad,

Y sin saberlo estoy deseando a cada momento,

Poder sus labios de cerezo besar."

'Las Consecuencias De Cupido'

Claro de Luna

Fue un día casi común, se podría decir. Todo me parecía aburrido, me encontraba en el jardín de mi casa.

Recuerdo haber estado jugando con aquella pelota de fútbol que había anhelado con ganas, cuando de pronto un camión blanco se paró frente a la casa que se encontraba al frente de la mía. 

En ese momento me pregunté... ¿por qué razón aquel camión se encontraba ahí?.

Pues desde toda mi vida aquí, ósea en mis, en ese entonces, 7 años, nunca alguna familia había vivido en esa casa; a pesar de ser una propiedad hermosa, nunca entendí la razón.

Volví de mis pensamientos al ver, que los dos hombres que estaban en ese camión había bajado y que ahora se encontraban parados frente a la casa que estaba vacía.

De pronto el sonido de un claxon se hizo presente. Un auto negro, un Mercedes para ser exactos, se cuadró detrás del camión blanco. 

De la puerta del piloto, bajó un señor alto y de cabellos marrones, se veía que era de esos señores de clase alta o al menos con mucho más dinero de lo que mi familia podía tener. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de atrás, de ahí bajó una señora con un vestido hermoso. Ella se acercó al señor y lo abrazó, supuse entonces que eran esposos.

Lo que me quitó el aliento haciendo que me olvide de respirar, fue la niña que bajó después... nunca había visto a una niña tan linda... llevaba un vestido floreado y los rayos del sol combinaban a la perfección con sus cabellos... parecía una ángel... una pequeña princesita... en ese momento... deseé con todo mi corazón ser su príncipe... era ilógico, no la conocía, pero me había hipnotizado.

Todavía hay algo que no sé si les he dicho... es que yo era una niña. Sé que es un poco extraño decirlo, pero nunca me habían atraído los niños y no sabía por que a algunas niñas las encontraba más que fascinantes, cosa que no era correcta, pues todos decían, en especial mis profesores, que una niña siempre tiene que estar con un niño.

En esos momentos me decía 'a mi no me gustan los niños... ¿significa que estaré sola para siempre?... ¿qué pasa con las niñas a las que les gusta otras niñas?... ¿por qué está mal que te gusten?'

Miles de preguntas rondaban mi cabeza cada vez que los profesores hablaban de ese tema y sobre todo se la agarraban conmigo, diciendo que debía ser más femenina, pues no usaba vestidos ni esas cosas. Iban con shorts o polos y mis cabellos era muy 'cortos' como para el de una niña. Yo no le tomaba importancia. Me sentía feliz como era, pero y ¿si tenía razón y no debía ser?... no lo sabía, no era mi culpa sentirme así... no había pedido nacer así...

Ni si quiera me di cuenta de que se había acercado a mí, sólo estaba pendiente no perderme de sus hermosos ojos azules, el océano entero perdía su hermosura al ver aquellos ojos.

Las palabras no salían de mi boca, me había dejado sin palabras... nunca me había pasado lo mismo... pero no podía dejar de mirarla... era imposible.

Y ahí estaba ella, frente a mí, mirándome... estudiando mis gestos, que por ahora era uno de fascinación, sonriéndome dulcemente... entonces escuché la voz más bella del mundo.

-_Me llamó Michiru Kaioh... ¿cuál es tu nombre?.-_Me dijo suavemente, yo sólo sentí a mi corazón latir más aprisa y me pregunté en ese momento ¿cómo rayos podía aquella niña causarme todo esto?.

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejarla aquellos pensamientos y las ganas de mirarla con ansiedad.

_-M-me..me.-Tosí un poco para disimular mi tartamudeo... ¡¡por Dios que esa niña me ponía los nervios de punta!!-Me llamó Haruka Tenoh.-le dije y le ofrecí una mano en forma de saludo._

Lo más curioso fue que ella la miró como si fuera una cosa de otro mundo y en lugar de responder a mi saludo se acercó más a mí y con esa sonrisa que empezaba a adorar. 

En ese momento fue cuando perdí la ilación del tiempo y conocí el olor más encantador del mundo, aquella fragancia que se me metió en el cerebro y que hasta ahora no he podido olvidar. 

Ella se empinó, y con aquellos labios rojizos colocó el más suave beso que haya recibido en mi vida. Me dio un beso en la mejilla... un beso que nunca olvidaré... aquella sensación en mi piel al sentir sus labios... podía sentir a mis mejillas encenderse por aquel simple beso... ¿simple?... para mi fue mágico... increíblemente mágico...

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!! antes que nada agradecer a todos los que se dan su tiempo para leer este fic y bueno espero que les agrade n.n... toy un poco emocionda porque siempre quise hacer un haruka y michiru, espero que sea algo bueno y que les agrade... los dejo hasta el prox cap y gracias por todo... **

**se despide... TaBy!!... =3xD!**


	2. Quiero Que Seas Mi Novio

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me gustaría, pero no son míos a excepción de la historia que les traigo

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me gustaría, pero no son míos a excepción de la historia que les traigo.

* * *

**Capitulo II 'Quiero Que Seas Mi Novio'**

"Cielo, por tu luz, Por esa caricia,  
Yo seria capaz de rendir mi ser.  
Ya no tiene caso mirar hacia otro lado,  
Todo lo que espero lo encuentro en ti.

Siéntete segura que no te quepa duda  
Cuenta con mi vida y mi devoción  
Vivo para amarte para mi alejarme

Es como quedar sin respiración

El cielo en tu mirada cada madrugada  
Es a donde pierdo mi confusión  
Y cuando estas ausente te abrazo a mi mente  
Mi cielo para sobrevivir cielo para poder vivir"

'El cielo en Tu Mirada'

Benny Ibarra

Desde que me mude, mi vida cambió. Conocí a la persona que hizo que mi vida fuera más feliz de lo que creí que sería cuando uno crece. Me hizo ver muchos aspectos en mí que ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginar…

Su nombre es Haruka Tenoh, es mi mejor amiga… aunque para los ojos del mundo "amigo" sería la palabra correcta.

Es que ella a pesar de ser una chica, es vista como el más guapo de los chicos en toda la escuela, según las chicas de nuestro salón… se preguntaran por qué, y es que nadie sabe que es una chica, sólo yo tengo es honor, según lo dice Haruka.

Ella es como un chico y casi siempre actúa como tal… sin contar las veces en que coquetea con cualquier chica que se le "lanza" y cuando digo que se lanzan es que lo hacen… aunque si llega a estar con alguien mas de una semana seria un record, nunca se ha enamorado pienso yo… pues si lo hiciera no terminaría con ellas así de rápido… aunque si me lo preguntan a mí, eso me gusta, pues así no tengo a alguien que me quita el tiempo que puedo tener con Haruka.

Haruka Tenoh… Haruka… Ruka… hay veces que no puedo quitármela de la cabeza… a veces siento que en ella es lo único que pienso…

Ha estado siempre a mi lado. Desde el primer día que nos conocimos ha estado a mi lado y siempre ha cuidado de mí como si fuera su mayor tesoro… a veces siento que somos como hermanos... pero… hay un sentimiento en mi que no sé que es y me da miedo pues nunca he sentido algo parecido… quisiera saber si es que ella siente lo mismo que yo…

Hay veces cuando me siento mal, ella me abraza y me susurra palabras de consuelo en el oído… ahí es donde me siento más segura… en sus brazos… pero ¿es normal?... ¿por qué siento esto?... quisiera juntar todo lo que mi corazón dice y tirarlo por la borda pues no encuentro su significado…

Cuando se separa de mí después de consolarme, me mira siempre de una manera que no puedo descifrar. Sé que trata de decirme algo, pero luego es como si se detuviera y sólo me da una sonrisa que denota tristeza... ¿por qué?... esa es la pregunta que siempre viene a mi mente cuando lo hace… quisiera saber lo que está sintiendo y la razón de ese sentimiento... sé que algo le sucede, pero nunca me lo dice a pesar de que le pregunto… de seguro es que no le gusta que me sienta mal, porque a mí también me preocupa cuando se pone triste…

Hoy es día de escuela, Haruka y yo estudiamos en el Mugen Gakuen.

Ella y yo estamos en el mismo salón, a pesar de que yo sea un año menor. Tengo 15 años y todo sucedió porque mis maestros anteriores les dijeron a mis padres que era mejor adelantarme pues tenia mas nivel que los chicos de mi edad… la mayoría de ellos solía llamarme "niña prodigio", aunque eso a mi me era algo sin importancia, pues yo mismo no veía que especial había en mí… hasta que conocí a la rubia mas terca y obstinada que haya visto en mi vida…

Haruka…

--

Otro día más… otro "grandioso" día de escuela…

Lo único bueno es que puedo ir caminando a la escuela acompañada de la chica más dulce, tierna y bella de toda la escuela… Michiru Kaioh…

Fui a recogerla a su casa como lo hago todos los días, sólo que esta vez no la encontré.

Su mama me dijo que estaba en su habitación… me pregunto por qué… es extraño en si que ella ni si quiera haya bajado a desayunar, lo deduje puesto que siempre deja su mochila en el sofá de la sala cada vez que baja para desayunar… ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?, fácil, se prepara para cuando termine, pasa por la sala, coge la mochila y se va conmigo a la escuela.

Mientras subo las escaleras me pongo a pensar qué es lo que pudo haberle pasado, sólo espero que no sea algo grave…

Sin darme cuenta llego a su habitación, la puerta esta entre abierta y antes de tocar para avisarle de que estoy ahí, me quedo mirándola como siempre… ¿cómo hace para que pueda quererla tanto?... y ahora es más difícil, no hay momento en que no pueda dejar de pensarla de amarla y de desearla...

¡Rayos!

¡Estúpidos cambios hormonales!... y el colmo es que me pasa sólo con ella, ni siquiera con las demás chicas de la escuela o cualquier otra… sólo ella me hace perder el control, haciendo mis duchas frías diarias y a cada hora…

Michiru… tu... siempre tú… tus ojos, tus cabellos… podría tardar una vida y más tratando de describir lo perfecta que eres y todo lo que significas para mí…

Ahí se encuentra ella… recostándose un poco en la ventana con la mirada en el cielo limpio de nubes negras, sólo con los rayos del sol que ilumina sus cabellos aguamarina… es una diosa… no lo puedo negar….

Ojala aquella diosa se fijara en mí, pero sé que eso sería más que imposible… ella no se merece a alguien como yo…

Trato de alejar mi mirada de ella, pero no puedo, y sin controlar a mis ojos descubro de nuevo que solo a ella le queda bien el uniforme del colegio…

Esa falda… esa blusa…

¡¡PARA!!

Si sigo así terminaré pensando en otras cosas… quisiera gritarle todo lo que me causa, pero de seguro me mandaría a volar con una buena cachetada, que de seguro merecería después de contarle todo lo que me imagino…

Al contrario de ella, yo no uso el uniforme femenino, sino el masculino, no soy tan fan de las faldas además que desde que la escuela cambio y puso en el reglamento que dejábamos de ir con ropa "normal" para así poder usar el nuevo uniforme oficial, ahí aproveche la oportunidad y con la ayuda de mi padre conseguí que aceptaran mi petición. Claro que cuando fuimos a hablar con el director, lo que nos dijo fue que como iba a pedir permiso un "chico", pues el creyó que si lo era, para poder usar el uniforme masculino. En fin eso fue gracioso y raro a la vez, pero logré lo que quería.

Dejo de vagar por mi mente al darme cuenta de que me estoy tomando bastante tiempo en "avisarle" así que decido tocar la puerta con mucho pesar de mi parte…

Knokc knock knock

Ella voltea a ver quien tocó la puerta… parece un poco sorprendida, pero luego cambia su expresión y me regala una de esas sonrisas que adoro y hacen que desee lanzarme a sus brazos y besarla hasta morir en sus labios…

¡¡RAYOS!!... otra vez me trae así… desde que la conocí lo cursi se apoderó de mi mente… todo cambió desde que la conocí… a veces me pregunto ¿cómo una persona puede hacer que tu vida cambie?... ¿cómo puede hacer que una simple sonrisa o pocas palabras cambien una manera de pensar?... ella es un misterio… un misterio que quisiera resolver aunque sería en vano pues cada vez que veo esos ojos azul tan profundos descubro más y más cosas, sentimientos y hasta sueños…

-Hola.-me dice ella con esa voz tan dulce que me vuelve loca cada segundo.

-Hola… creí que estarías abajo.-le dije tratando de no babear en frente de ella.-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, no es nada, sólo me quedé pensando y no me di cuenta del tiempo.-me dice sonriéndome haciendo que mis preocupaciones desaparezcan, pero no del todo.

-Michi… ¿estás segura?.-vuelvo a preguntarle… necesito estar segura que todo está bien.

-Sí, además sabes que si me pasara algo yo te lo hubiera dicho antes, porque sé que estarías ahí para apoyarme… eso hacen los amigos, ¿verdad?

¿Amigos?... auch…. Amigos… AMIGOS… sí… sólo amigos…

Nunca antes había notado que esa palabra podría ser tan hiriente… tan dolorosamente hiriente si viene de los labios de quien más quieres…

-Sí… tienes razón.-dije fingiendo una sonrisa. Ella me mira detenidamente y con eso sé que se ha dado cuenta de que no lo siento y temo que se preocupe o que piense que no la quiero como "amiga" así que…-aunque yo creo que somos más que amigos.-digo tomando aire para seguir con lo próximo que diré.-Somos como hermanos.

¡¡Hermanos?!... ¿cuándo llegué al extremo de llamarnos hermanos?… cada vez más me arrinconó en el lugar de los "amigos" o peor aún de los "hermanos"

¿Qué otra cosa peor puede haber cuando sabes que la persona que te gusta te pone en el lugar de los amigos; lugar donde sabes que estas ahí porque nunca te verá como algo más?... Yo lo sé… yo tengo una respuesta… que seas tan pero tan "inteligente" de ser capaz de auto ponerte en ese lugar y lo mejor de todo es que lo hacen con una inmensa alegría…

Trató de ya no darle vuelta al asunto, pues ya llegó a mi cabeza la idea de que puedo morir de amor… y es ahí donde descubro que el amor no correspondido es el que duele más… sobre todo en este caso, porque sé que no puedo decirle que la amo… nunca podré y eso aumenta el dolor, porque no es lo mismo decírtelo y que te corten el rostro con una rechazada alucinante que juntar todo lo que sientes y dejarlo guardado en el ático o desván de tu corazón… es más difícil guardar algo que nunca podrás decir.

Si pudiera haber un deporte que implique el gran sacrificio de amar y ser quien más resista con eso… de seguro que yo sería campeona… ya no tiene caso… mejor trato de olvidarlo mientras mi mente me juega creando imágenes en donde todo lo que deseo hacer puede ser posible…

--

Vamos caminado hacia la escuela y lo curioso es que vamos en silencio… un silencio en el que puedo uno ser esclavo de sus propios pensamientos, puede ser bueno o malo, todo depende de lo que pienses…

La miro disimuladamente mientras trató de imaginar que es lo que puede estar pensando… aunque me distraigo más tratando de encontrar una respuesta al ¿por qué demonios la hicieron tan hermosa?...

Cuando salgo de mi embobamiento, me doy cuenta de que desde aquí se ve claramente mi lugar preferido, aquella colina… esa colina… ese árbol de cerezos… ¡ese bendito árbol de cerezos!... ¿por qué el destino me juega de esa manera?... justo cuando no quiero recordar esa colina, esta se me aparece de la nada… bueno ni tan de la nada porque sé que nunca cambiará de lugar… sólo me queda suspirar con resignación mientras mi mirada sólo se queda en esa colina mientras mi mente me lleva a uno de mis recuerdos….

_Habían pasado tres días desde que la conocí y ya comenzaba a adorarla… no sabía el cómo, no entendía el por qué, pero ya había caído en sus redes como la más fácil de las presas…_

_Había decidido correr… huir, puesto que este nuevo sentimiento me embargaba y me daba miedo a la vez, ¿cómo podría vivir sabiendo que los demás lo verían cómo algo prohibido?…_

_Todo había cambiado, cada vez que la miraba no dejaba de admirarla, detenerme al menos un segundo a perderme en aquellos ojos o desear besar aquellos labios… _

_Estaba en problemas… me estaba enamorando de mi nueva vecina y ahora mi mejor amiga…_

_Sí, debía huir de ella, de su fragancia de sus encantos y sonrisas. No podía enamorarme, no de ella…_

_Cuando me detuve, había llegado a mi lugar favorito. Aquella colina era mi salvación, donde aquel que árbol había escuchado tantas historias. _

_Subí a la colina y me senté en el pasto, al costado de aquel majestuoso árbol de cerezos, que con gracia dejaba ir algunas hojas con el viento, mientras la tarde moría en un grandioso silencio._

_Me quedé admirando el atardecer mientras trataba de no pensar en aquella muchacha de ojos azules, era difícil, pero tenía que lograr quitármela de la mente…_

_Cuando por fin mantuve mi mente lejos de aquella niña, deje que la brisa del viento me hiciera sentir que todo iba a estar bien… me perdí por unos segundos en aquel atardecer que no noté que una hermosa sirena se había sentado a mi lado…_

_-¿Por qué estás sola?.-me preguntó aquella hermosa voz que hizo que pisara tierra en una manera que hizo a mi corazón salirse de su lugar._

_Ahí a mi costado estaba la razón de todos mis problemas… Michiru._

_-P-pues... pues.-aquí vengo de nuevo tartamudeando como si nunca en mi vida hubiera usado palabras.-"Relájate… sólo relájate Tenoh… es sólo una chica… una chica" pues este es mi lugar favorito… aquí vengo cuando quiero relajarme y pensar.-dije mientras recuperaba mi aire._

_-¡Que bien!.-luego se acerca más a mí y coge mi mano, luego me mira con los ojos llenos de brillo._

_-"Esta niña hará que pierda mi cordura".-pensaba mientras sentía que iba a morir ya que mi corazón se había decidido en correr más rápido de lo que yo pudiera correr algún día… _

_-¿Puede ser este también mi lugar favorito?.-me preguntó_

_¿Qué podía decirle?... le hubiera dado el mundo si ella me lo hubiera pedido, todo lo que ella hubiera deseado…_

_-Sí, si tú lo deseas.-digo regalándole una sonrisa llena de ternura._

_-Gracias, ahora tengo un lugar que es tuyo y mío… es nuestro, me gusta porque puedo estar contigo.-dijo mientras me sonreía dulcemente y a las vez con una alegría sincera._

_En ese momento sentí a mis mejillas arder, pues las muy traidoras delataron mis sentimientos poniéndose más rojas que un tomate._

_-Haruka….-iba decir algo más, cuando se quedó pensando por un momento.-¿Puedo llamarte Ruka?... como somos amigos y será mi manera especial de llamarte, ¿qué te parece?_

_¿Ruka?... Ruka… me encanta, suena mejor cuando sale de tus labios… un nombre sólo dicho por ti…_

_-Sí… me gusta.-dije mientras sentía de nuevo a mi rostro cambiar de colores nuevamente y sentir que de no ser que estaba sentada iba a caer de los nervios._

_-Que bueno.-dijo lanzándose a mis brazos… me estaba abrazando… me quede inmóvil sin entender como aquella sirena estaba tan cerca de mí._

_Deje de batallar con mi mente y con mi corazón dejándome llevar por aquel momento y la abrasé con todas mis ganas…_

_Cuando por fin el abrazo se rompió, para mala suerte mía, lo único que pude hacer fue mirarla y desear que este momento nunca acabara._

_-Mi…Michi... Michiru.-trate de seguir, pero no pude, me había quedado hipnotizado. Luego ella completo mis palabras._

_-Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre.-dijo ella.-Michi… me gusta como suena.-me dijo sonriendo._

_Michi… Michiru… Michi… Oh Dios ¿cómo puede ser tan hermosa cuando sonríe?... no es sólo hermosa por fuera, sino también por dentro, es tan tierna, tan frágil, tan… Michiru._

_-A mí también… ¿te gusta?.-le pregunté un poco insegura._

_-Me encanta.-dice apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas._

_No podía creerlo aún, ¿cómo es posible que Dios haya dejado ir a un ángel tan bello?_

_Ahí la miré por unos segundos… no podía resistir las ganas de que mis dedos pasaran por sus cabellos ondeados, por sus suaves cabellos. Antes de que me impulso me ganara, ella levantó la mirada, la cual se encontró con la mía… era casi increíble como aquella mirada podía mandar corrientes por todo mi cuerpo, estaba perdida…_

_Luego me preguntó algo que yo aún llevo registrado en mis recuerdos, lo que hasta creo que fue sólo un sueño._

_-Ruka…-tomó mi mano entre las suyas y luego me miró a los ojos-Quiero que seas mi novio._

_¡¡Que??... ¿había escuchado bien?... ¿novio?... finalmente había llegado el momento en el que mi mente me había jugado de una manera cruel…_

_-¿Qué dijiste?.-le pregunté aún sin poder creer lo que mis oídos habían escuchado._

_-Pues…-dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas.-quiero que seas mi novio.-me repitió._

_¡Oh dios!... ¿por qué rayos estas cosas me pasan a mí?... no podemos… a parte de seguro para ella es sólo un juego…_

_-Sabes que no podemos.-le dije tratando de calmar mis ansias de decirle que no importaba que sí sería su novio.-Soy una chica, ¿recuerdas?.-le dije._

_¿Una chica?... ¿cuándo me había importado eso?... pero todo es diferente en este momento, ella no es como los demás… no podría engañarla_

_-Sí, pero yo quiero que tú lo seas…. O es que acaso ¿no quieres?.-me dijo con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que empezaban a aparecer._

_-"¡Por supuesto que quiero!... claro que sí... pero"… No es eso, es que…-fije mis ojos en ella y supe que no había escapatoria, no podía luchar contra ella…-Olvídalo… tú ganas._

_-Entonces, ¿aceptas?.-me preguntó con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, mientras con su mano iba alejando unas lágrimas que se había escapado de sus ojos._

_-Sí… "¿qué estoy haciendo?... no puedo, sin embargo todo esto es un juego…"_

_-¡Que bien!.-gritó ella de alegría mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos y caímos recostados en el césped._

_No podía sentir mi cuerpo ella estaba encima de mí y no podía articular alguna palabra, menos podía moverme, ella me había hechizado… ahora la pregunta era, ¿cómo puedo salir de este hechizo?_

_Deje de pensarlo y me detuve a mirarla… por un segundo me olvide de lo que podía suceder después, de lo que podía pasarle a mi corazón si seguía con algo que no era real, así que la abrasé con todo el cariño que podía darle, y ella correspondió mi abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y nos quedamos así hasta que las primeras estrellas hicieron su entrada…_

Al salir de mis pensamientos me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a la escuela, entonces me sentí avergonzada, pues no había hablado en todo el camino con Michiru. Todos por andar perdida ahí en mis pensamientos.

Pero ahora me detengo a pensarlo bien… yo sólo fui su novio hasta que se olvido de aquella locura… después de todo no creo que ella lo recuerde… además era, no, es imposible que ella se fije en mí… somos simplemente amigos. Supongo que si le pregunto "¿oye recuerdas que una vez fuimos novios?", fácil ella se muere de la risa o simplemente se burlara de mi eternamente por creer en un juego de niños…

_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!... bueno aquí les traigo este nuevo cap, espero les guste n.n… quiero ****dar las gracias a todos los que pasan por aquí y me dan apoyo n.n… **

**Con respecto a las estrofas del pinicio, me pareció bien ponerlas en este capitulo, después de todo aveces se daría todo que se tiene así sea poco sólo por sentir alguna caricia o aunque sea estar al lado de la persona que deseas... si que el corazíon nos juega raro cuando estamos en frente de quien queremos, el muy siempre nos traiciona u.u... en fin para no hay remedio jejeje.. todo esto le debo a mi musa... supongo que sería dificil escribir sin inspiración n.n, ojala nunca me abandone :)**

**A veces me preguntó si es que algún día podría plasmar lo que se puede sentir en un encuentro o en tan sólo la manera tan sorpresiva o loca de cómo suceden las cosas… no sé si soy tan buena escribiéndolo, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo… Espero les haya gustado este cap gracias a todos! n.n… bien dicen no hay escritor sin gente que lea lo que escribes jejeje**

**Gracias en especial a:**

**LeSovKp**

**Cristalsif**

**tenshi-yuki**

**xXYOPXx**

**AkanE**


End file.
